Anything?
by Hazeydream
Summary: Based on a scene from Conversation my take on John and Teyla's 'special relationship'.There is a twist!


**Hi! Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while and I don't really have a good excuse! Before I begin this story let me say this is not a Sheyla fic! Well, okay it is but not all is what it seems…**

**This story is based on the rumour (that Joe Flanigan hinted was true) that Teyla and Sheppard kiss. But Joe said there was a twist and a surprise and that they are meant to have a 'special relationship' so this is my take on the scene from Conversion. Those who know my stories know my real ship.**

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I wish I did but MGM are the chosen ones!**

**"Anything?"**

John Sheppard cursed as Teyla's stick rebounded off his shin and retaliated by aiming for her right shoulder. She blocked him and quickly got her revenge by whacking John's shoulder.

John grimaced at the prickly pain now present in most of his limbs and gave his female apponent a forced smile.

"Not really on my game today." He said rolling his shoulders backwards and then forwards.

Teyla smirked. "Well you have been missing practices." She scolded.

"Only a couple!" John insisted while rotating both sticks at the same time. "Beside I thought you _preferred _sparring with _Ronon_."

This time he flashed an innocent and slightly suggestive grin.

"We have only sparred a few times. And do not change the subject." Teyla said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

They began circling each other as they continued talking.

"I have good reasons. I've been playing guinea pig for Beckett." John explained stopping mirroring Teyla's actions.

"For Dr Beckett?" She asked confused then gasped when she realized what he meant. "You are testing the new drug intended for the Wraith?" When John nodded Teyla frowned. "Is that a good idea?"

The air force pilot rolled his eyes as Teyla repeated Dr Weir's exact comment. Elizabeth had flat out denied his request for being Beckett's lab rat. But after overwhelming support for the idea by John, Beckett and several others she had agreed. Sheppard scowled thinking about Caldwell's obvious joy at the idea.

"All the necessary precautions are being taken Teyla" He assured her and moved into a fight stance. Teyla frowned again and then copied him.

They continued to spar for another 15 minutes never stopping. Suddenly John felt a surge of strength go through him. Almost instantly he was fighting better, quicker and it seemed Teya had noticed too. She had become slightly slower than normal and was panting.

The occasional grunt escaped them as the ducked, twirled and jumped around each other avoiding the flying sparring sticks.

After another few minutes of this intense fight John gained the upper hand and began forcing Teyla back towards the wall. Only shocked for a second Teyla dodged his next attack and hit the stick from his left arm. But yet again she found herself on the end of the Colonel's relentless attack. She had trouble keeping up with him despite him being a stick down.

As she tried to spin John grabbed Teyla, pinning her arms to her chest and swung his remaining stick up to her neck. Both paused realizing John had won for the first time in a while but neither moved from their position. Taking deep breaths it was then John noticed how close he was to Teyla and felt the familiar spark he had experienced the first time he met her.

Gazing at each other John let go of Teyla's arms and she slowly lowered them to her side. As if reading each other's minds both leaned forward but paused before going any further. John finally closed the gap and gently kissed her.

Teyla's lips were soft and the moment felt sweet and innocent. After only a few seconds John pulled back.

Locking eyes again the couple stood for a minute in silence. John broke it.

"Wow, uh…" Unsure of what to say John decided the truth was the best option. "Anything?" He asked cautiously hoping she felt the same. If she didn't then this would be incredibly awkward.

Teyla gave him an amusing grin. "No" she replied with a slight shake of her head.

Realising that neither wanted this both John and Teyla began laughing. As their laughter subsided John gave her a goofy grin.

"Glad we finally cleared that up!"

Teyal nodded. "I know. I really thought-"

"Me too." John interrupted wanting her to know he had been confused too. "We'll blame it on the drug."

At the mention of the drug Teyla's amusement vanished and was replaced by concern.

"It seems as if you have increased strength." She said walking over to her bag on the windowsill. "Perhaps you should see Dr Beckett."

Following John shrugged. "Maybe. At least I won! Bet that will never happen again." He joked but saw the seriousness on Teyla's face. "Okay, I'll go after my meeting with Elizabeth."

Teyla looked satisfied with his answer but John failed to notice the knowing smile on her face as he turned to pack his bag. "Yes. You wouldn't want to keep _Dr _Weir waiting." She advised smugly and headed for the door.

John nodded completely oblivious to Teyla's realization. He was just glad he now knew Teyla was just his friend.

**A/N: See! There's my twist! Now let's just hope the show's producers do the same and we can all relax. Please r'n'r, pretty please?**


End file.
